


[哥谭市][杰罗姆x你]镜像

by yumiso0381



Series: [杰罗姆x你]调剂品与你，你与镜像 [2]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumiso0381/pseuds/yumiso0381
Summary: 事发那日的回忆愈来愈轻淡，你尝试努力生活，然而，有一天，杰罗姆重生了。承接《调剂品》之后的剧情。





	[哥谭市][杰罗姆x你]镜像

**Author's Note:**

> ① 与甜无关，尽管有性描写，也不是这篇文的重点，若不能接受的请不要阅读，若中途感到不适，请关闭页面，爱护好自己的心灵，守护道德底线。  
② 和剧集剧情有出入和更改，不喜也可关闭。  
③ 文中的「我」包含过多私设，代入感较低，请参照上篇的简介，确保能够接受再行阅读。  
④ 文中涉及过激想法及行为，仅为描绘塑造之用，切勿模仿，会被抓的。

红唇弯出坚贞可守到下世

横眉掀起催逼可破尽前事

度过生 度过死 才能离别你

风吹来 悠悠然又创造自己

我对着无常学会守破离

不惊不怕 还需要绝技

未会生 未会死 如何成就我

跟你预备 再跟你竞技

——周耀辉《守破离》

「那时候我……在梦中。我将自己打扮得很漂亮，烫了新发型，穿着新买的裙子，一切都很完美。我到街上走着，踩着刚买的贵价皮鞋，闭上眼，微风拂过我的脸，我就觉得：这是我的新开始。我和过去一刀两断了。」我绞着手中的钢笔，低下头继续说道，「然而，一睁开眼，我就看见他出现在我面前。正常的街景消失了，取而代之的是夜晚，连月亮也没有。他召开了大型马戏团表演……霓虹灯、广告牌、机动游戏……里面的人全都有他的影子，他们蹦蹦跳跳，害人取乐。而他就对我说：『你以为你能摆脱我吗？甜心，我来带你去新世界吧』。」

我感觉到每个字说出来都有崩溃的声音，却忍住满腔泪水，装作不在意地望向窗外，心理医生就在我对面坐着，他缓缓对我说：「我很高兴你对我说了这些事。我有一个问题，你有没有想过，那段过去不必『一刀两断』的呢？也许……在意会令这段经历仍然伴随着你。」

「我还没有想过。」我承认，「我只是想快点摆脱他。」

心理医生继续说：「听着，杰罗姆已经……他不可能再来伤害你了。」

我听到这个名字，就立刻缩了缩身体，「我知道。」

「我知道你的害怕。」他轻唤我的名字，给了我一股莫名的力量，「你迟早会明白这一点。但首先，你可以学习去面对自己的回忆，同时意识到，那些伤痛都已经过去了。」

「嗯，谢谢您，医生。」我站起来，向他道谢，而他和我握手，医生的面容放松了，他朝我露出笑容，然后道：「我知道诊所附近开了间新的咖啡厅，你想喝杯咖啡吗？」

我颇尴尬地收回手，找着拙劣的借口：「不好意思，我想起我还有点事……啊，对的，我要烫衣服。」

「别害怕，我只是想跟你聊聊天。」他站前了一小步，神情开始晦涩不明，「我们也可以做朋友的吧？」

「……当然可以。」我的内心仍然叫嚣着不可以，「只是下次吧，我还有事忙。」

医生忽然向后退了，他举起双手，说：「好吧，下次见。只要知道你随时都可以联络我就行了。」

我想要反驳他才不是呢，你可是每天都有预定会诊的病人，但我没有说出来，只是笑了笑，就挽起手袋推门出去了。

  


自杰罗姆去世已经一年了。

虽然停职调查证明了我并没有与作案人串通，依然是清白正直的警察，值得死后也拥有纪念碑，但是我已经没有面目和能力回去了。就算他没有狠绝得将录影带公布给电视台，那天的情况也已经传遍了整个警局，他们会如何看待我呢？嗯，是啊，就是那个被罪犯干了好多遍的警察。他们或许会一时同情我，却不会永远谅解我。如果我继续阴阴沉沉，就会有人质疑我的专业能力。那倒不如，在他们心目中，我永远都是那个受害的同僚，那么形象还不至于被摧毁得透彻。

所以，我很快就递了辞职信。我活到这个年纪，委实有着一些赖以维生的技能，譬如说搏斗和射击，但我不欲去触碰它们，猎场的工作被我忽略，在这之后，我也不想接触与警察有关的职业，所以警校联络我能否做他们的教练时，我也拒绝了。

我尝试在家附近的花店当店员，平日就负责照料花草、搬运货物等工作，闲里就戳着图鉴来恶补植物知识，这令我觉得稍微好了些，生活也渐渐上了轨道。

但这种平静仅仅是表面的，我开始频繁地失眠、做梦、情绪反复，他不断地在我梦中出现，大部分时候，他都会和我说「这还不算什么」之类的话，即使有时候出现甜蜜的约会画面，他亲吻我，称赞我的可爱，但原来都是假的，醒来也都只是空虚。那些死去的同僚和局长更成了我心中的一根刺，只要想起他们，我就会不自觉地流泪，觉得亏欠他们太多，现在又有什么资格去哀悼？亲朋好友和我聊天，说要疏解我的痛楚，但我闷闷不乐，成效不见，曾扬言会永远陪伴的他们也都逐渐离去了。

所有人都说：「那件事已经过去了，不要那么负面，未来是充满希望的。」

可我只觉无助。

在某天下午，我在报纸上看到心理医生的电话，我算了算银行的钱，原来有那么多，我曾经不懂得运用它们去过快乐的生活，如今我就用来治疗自己的破碎。

杰罗姆说：「不要以为一切会好起来。」

而医生说：「一切都会好起来的。」

我是那么感激医生说的话，尽管他看起来对我有好感，但从未强迫过我去接受任何无意义的愉快。

而这日我也去了复诊，我将上次的梦说出来后，已感觉好多了。路过楼下的面包店时听到闻到香气，还进去买了法式长面包打算做早餐，我想，是要真的好起来了吧，我还去了影音店租一些电影，那些想看却从未去看的电影，只要适当地分散注意力，就能让我忘了杰罗姆。

我推门进屋后，将面包放在桌子上，打算去播电影看，但是家里的电话响起了，于是我就去接起来。

对面的人呼唤我的姓氏，啊，是戈登，我仍然记得他的声线，便捧着耳筒问：「有什么事吗？」我想不起自己有什么遗留在警局的物品了。

「听着，不要惊慌，有一群信奉杰罗姆的信众正朝着你的方向走来，我们的支援很快就会赶到你的住址，记得锁好门窗……」他以一向严肃认真的口吻匆匆地嘱咐，我的心却沉了下去，想要起码知道一些情况，「杰罗姆的信众？他们过来要做什么？」

「他们……」

蓦地有人将我手中的耳筒扔了出去，我惊恐地回过头，只见屋内不知从什么时候开始，站满了奇装异服的人，他们全都注视着我，眼里迸发出狂热的光芒。我心惊肉跳，想要从背后的柜子里翻出枪，只是他们如潮水般团团运住我，在混乱中，他们猛敲我的头，把我合力举了起来，好像我是要用来祭祀的羔羊。

他们高呼道：「带她走！带她走！带她走！」

在顺理成章地陷入昏迷前，我突然想到，情况根本不会有好转，只是我认为会而已。

  


我醒来时感到唇干舌燥，头痛欲裂，顶上的灯光被铁片挡住了，我把手扶在额头上，眯着眼去看，过了几秒才意识到那是一个囚笼，而我，正被一个巨大的圆形牢笼套住了。

说实话，这样的牢笼让我联想到关住宠物的笼子。我抓住冰凉的栏杆，耳边满是欢快诡异的音乐，而设施五光十色，远处的人跳上跳下，我认得，是他的信众，这里好像是某种游乐场，但显然，这里很不对劲。

「娃娃，你醒了。」

杰罗姆！

我的脑海登时蹦出这个名字，这年来爱与恨混杂，宛如暴风时聚集的雨云，一时之间都要爆发，但我又想到，他又怎么可能和我说话呢？他已经死了啊。

可是站在栏杆外的，又确是杰罗姆，他戴着圆顶帽，眼里闪动着生命的光，正在饶有兴趣地打量我，但他原本精致无暇的脸上有了许多钉子一一怎么回事？他被伤害了吗？

「……杰罗姆？」我屏气敛息，试探着唤，身旁的信众露出嘲讽的笑容，而他勾了勾嘴角，把右手放在胸口上，用着表演时才有的语气说：「对，就是我！甜心，我死的这段时间有想我吗？」

「为什么……」

我理解不能，就算学校的常识课本并没有写，人死不能复生这个道理都是普世通用的。然而他就站在我的身前，他有影子，他还和我说话。

「死而复生是吗？我以为你会有点新意呢，娃娃。」他似乎不耐烦了，站前来看我，带着质疑的语气，「你若果认为死亡能将我夺走就大错特错了，而且我刚才还在想，你第一条问题会是：为什么我在笼子里？」

「不。」我只要看着他的脸，自己都会有幻痛，「我想问问你的脸，到底怎么回事？」

「噢，你啊，就是喜欢关注我胜过自己。」杰罗姆抚摸了下自己脸上的钉，似有些吃痛，但他说：「就是有个白痴割了我的脸而已，已经装回去了。」

为什么会有人要割他的脸？我还想追问，但他在铁笼外面敲了敲，制止我的说话：「好了，我已经厌倦了唠唠叨叨的近况介绍了，亲爱的，快出来吧，我准备了游戏给你呢。」于是我才想到自己还被关住，便抓紧柱子摇了下，结果整个笼子也没有固定在地，还随着我的举动摇晃。

我觉得他又是在戏弄自己而已，便咬牙切齿地说：「放我出来！」他先是死而复生，随即就能鼓动信众将我关在狗笼里，这到底都是什么事？

我是应该愤怒的，但在恨的同时，庆幸又油然而生。

他没死，或者说，他当时确实死去，只是现在又回来了。

我还以为杰罗姆会刻意刁难我，就像他爱做的那样，可这次他却只是歪头看我笑，似觉我气急败坏的模样很有趣，便挥了下手，命令道：「你一一还有你一一去把她放出来，但是不许她逃跑。」

那俩人身穿风衣和帽，化烟熏妆，装扮前卫，很快就应了下来，用钥匙打开了门，他们将我反手绑住，押到他面前。若只有他们二人，我倒也能尝试反抗（还不保证成功），只不过现在围住我的是人群，只要什么风吹草动，我就会成为他们眼中的取乐工具，所以只能不情不愿地站在他面前。

「什么？不高兴吗？」杰罗姆观察我的神情，忽地发起狠来，边伸出手捏住我的脸颊，边用枪抵在我的下巴，脸色阴沉地宣告道：「你好像一点都不高兴啊，娃娃。我要让你愉快起来才对。」他还不等我回应，便伸手拎起我的后领，将我拉到旁的设施里，我方才没有留意，现在才发现那是一个危险的摇摇板，两端中间起得极高，跌下来都是有性命危险的。

「不、不要！滚开！」我挣脱他，却唯独不想打他，只出手揍了几个信徒，想要冲出人群，但其他信徒就把我制服，按住地上，凶神恶煞，似想打我几拳报复，杰罗姆就制止他们的行动。

「嘿，别这么粗鲁，对待娃娃是不能用暴力的。」杰罗姆皱着眉头，佯装失望，对着众人教诲道：「我要让她知道世界的真相。」

我以为杰罗姆又要羞辱我了，但他把我抱了起来，下巴贴在他的肩膀，双腿也被分开，只能任由他抱，整个身躯依赖着他。他一手托着我，一手扫着背，是哄孩子才有的姿态。

「乖啊、乖啊，小兔子。」他说。

趁我还在怔愣，他就把我放到摇摇板的座位上，并且快速地上锁。

信众们顿时爆发一阵笑声，他们对我指指点点，觉得我被骗实在太傻。

我双手按在杆上，突然觉得非常失望。

骗子，他是个骗子。我早就领教过了。

我什么也没有对他说，只是望去对面，远处是我看不清面容的人，应是被掳走了的市民，他穿戴整齐的西装，早就被绑在这里，而他正哀哀求着别人放他一马。

杰罗姆就启动机器了，这不是我能用自己的力气来驱动的摇摇板，它只是纯粹看上去像而已，实际上还是电力发动。甫一打开，杆上的所有装饰灯泡也都打开了，绿的、黄的、蓝的……它们一下下闪动，汇聚成闪耀的深渊。

我先升高了好几米，在半空中摇晃双腿，视野里人们逐渐变小，仰着脸想要看我坠落，我尖叫起来，让他放下我，但他不肯。

「有趣吗，亲爱的？这可不是一般的机动游戏！」杰罗姆笑得很纯粹，作出为我高兴的模样，「有人稍微改装了下，所以现在座位会随机弹出去，非常刺激！做得好……唔，你叫什么名字来着？别碍着我的娃娃，滚开。」

改装此设施的信徒想要上前领功，但杰罗姆只干脆利落地踢开他，其他信徒又盲目地帮他处理掉那个人。

而我目睹此景，又对他平添了几分恨，为什么要用我的名义杀人？他总是剥夺别人的性命，而且他都不在乎我，只是想找个由头而已。

「别这么恨我，娃娃。」他轻易地看穿我的情绪，又对我大喊：「你的生死才是这游戏的好玩之处呢！」

摇摇板再一次升高了，底下的信徒期待地观察我，还讨论起了哪个人会先死。即使想要去冷静，目之所及也都是冷血的游戏，在这个残忍的乐园里，信徒们玩乐的资本就是市民的生命，稍不听话，场面随时血肉横飞。我实在受不了这种环境，也无法停止会被甩出去的幻想，连声音都在颤抖：「放我下来！你这个疯子！放我下来！」

他用枪指着我大笑。

我再一次下来了，双腿降落在地面，但随即又要升高，夜风包围着我的身躯，要不是在如此危险的境地，应该也会有飞翔的遐想吧，但现实是，我只能紧紧地抓住杆，唯恐它这一次就会将人抛开。

「你放他们下来！我能代替他们！」

竟然会有替我们说话的声音，我不敢置信，那是个黑色卷发，嗓音听起来也透着干净坚定的少年，他正被信徒押着，脸上涂着浓厚的粉，是小丑的妆容，嘴角不知为何有凝固的血。但我仍记得他，是布鲁斯·韦恩，自从发生那轰动一时的韦恩夫妇劫杀案，是哥谭市民都会认得他，更何况，他还经常到警局去。

说实话，我能观察到这里，已经化了很大的勇气，我的手心开始冒着冷汗，整个人都陷入恐惧的漩涡中，叫喊着让他把我放下来。

杰罗姆似乎觉得这样的正义很无趣，朝他做了个冷静的手势，道：「别这么着急，我还没忘记你的份呢。将他绑起来，我待会去看看。」

「很遗憾？娃娃，善良的力量就是那么不堪一击，你们那种见义勇为多么可笑，连动动手指都做不了。」他搞定了这件事，便转过头，对我传扬他的道理，「对了，玩了这么久，你有感觉吗？我不是在说，普通的那种感觉。你当然有，毕竟你恐惧得发抖呢，亲爱的，但是你有感受到一些事吗？」

我只是用呜咽声回应他，世界再一次坠落了。

「你的悟性可真低啊，娃娃，但我不会放弃你的。我觉得人会在死亡的时候认识到世界，我已经死过了，我对此拥有发言权。所以我让你玩这个一一对，这个摇摇板，你就是游走生死边缘的重症病人，你不会理解到什么吗？我现在就要跟你说，你所信奉的这个世界何其荒谬。」他就这样笑着宣告，置旁人于无物，对我发表他的看法：「就在我今天……复活的时候，那些政客喋喋不休如何能从民众身上拿到更多的钱，而这些市民，我们可以称作小绵羊的群体，他们还在乐此不疲地上班呢！他们信奉他们的秩序，哦，我们哥谭的体系，你可以信任GCPD，虽然他们还能让警察被屠杀……嘿！别瞪我，你看你又飞上去了！听我说，这些人甘源成为社会的齿轮，他们的秩序建立在脆弱不堪的机制上，但他们很安静，很平和，没有意见，大家都对缓慢的死亡没有意见。我做的只不过是关了灯，他们就恐慌得不可思议，为什么呢？他们害怕没有事情去跟随，如果与平日不同，那我们还能怎么样？」

他说：「打开你的双眼，没有什么好害怕的。」

我想忽略他的说话，但事实上，我睁大双眼，去目视四周，恐惧没有消失，但勇气一点点回流身上。

「这才是我的好娃娃。」他衷心地赞美道，「我要让你做的事情比你以往所有志愿都还要伟大。」

「所有世界都是从两个极端开始建造的！人们在不堪摇晃过后往往就有极端的要求，从这头，到那头。」他指着摇摇板，在空气中画了一下，「但我们有个更好的方法，就是，破坏它。」

我想要反驳他的说法，但仔细一想，也并无不对。社会的确是在维持着沉默的秩序，这种秩序除了带来安稳，也隐没了很多声音，这也是一种制度暴力，它会带来某些人的灾难，这可以用来解释为什么有如此多人在信奉杰罗姆。而他，向来都拥有自己一套完备的，看待世界的观念一一我曾听过他的演讲，那时候我充满偏见，认为他只是在宣泄自己的某种欲望，毕竟，哪有什么比起罪犯战胜执法机构更让他们感到兴奋的呢？但现在想来，他在疯狂的面具底下非常冷静，并且用笑声掩盖了某些显而易见的真相，因为方式太过赤裸，没有自诩正常的人会去听从。

可是，我还没有时间去细想，就瞧见对面的市民被座位弹了出去，转眼间，他就因地心吸力而落到地面，发出骨肉破碎的音效，他静悄悄的，不会哀叫了。

「不要！」

我的身体伸得极前，想要去看他的状况，但是我已经平缓地下来，机器也不会晃动了，我曾经那么畏惧，但现在看起来也不怎么样。

杰罗姆将我抱出了座位，我感到阵阵反胃，挣扎下来，开始捶打他，控诉道：「你为什么、为什么总要那样做！你为什么总要折磨我？杀人有那么好玩吗？你这个冷血的疯子！你疯了！」

我恨死他了，我希望他从未在自己的生命出现。

「嘘，冷静。等你想明白之前，别闹脾气。」他只是对我做了禁声的指示，并且无视我的怒火，「我要去看布鲁斯了，娃娃，在旁边好好看看吧。」

于是信徒们上前抓紧我，让我能够亦步亦趋地跟在他之后，他不管我的咒骂，但他是素来不顾的，只径自走得像行礼似的整齐，看见布鲁斯·韦恩被绑在台上，就露出了满意的笑容。

「噢，我们今晚终于令这座可怜的城市屈服了。我很高兴要和所有人分享这件事！」他在众人赞扬中走上台，拿起别人为他准备的扬声器，为这场狂欢推上高潮，「要和娃娃玩真是太费时间，今晚我们要可做好几件事呢，死而复生就是这么忙碌！不过最隆重的节目还是开始了，有请我们哥谭的亿万富翁王子！布鲁斯·韦恩一一！」

我注意到他的手腕上多了血痕，还有些看不清楚的银色小物体，怎么回事，布鲁斯也被钉了吗？

「怎么了？」杰罗姆从容地跳下来，走近他，「要盛大地结束这个夜晚吗？还是……用炮声？」

话音一落，就有知情识趣的信徒早就运来大炮了，这是原本马戏团拥有的炮吗？他要再次图谋杀死韦恩，就像那次电视直播中。杰罗姆高呼着要韦恩出来，好让他能够进行自己的表演。

「千刀划心而死，真有诗意，我喜欢。」

信徒们递给他所谓能够「助兴」的物件，他就把不同的类型的刀具都通通倒进了炮管，随即跟在场的人宣传起了可以拿家人来尝试的玩法，我不能忍受这种病态画面，由于站在人群后方，杰罗姆早就看不到我，我偷偷打晕了那两个负责看管我的人，他们的呼救声也淹没在欢呼之中。

可是，众目睽睽之下，我又没有武器，要怎么救韦恩？

忽然有人轻唤我的姓氏，我警惕地回过头，准备再次动手，但一看却是戈登、哈维……还有个人，我想大概是韦恩的管家，他们探头探脑，用手势招我过来。

「我很高兴你没有事，同事都被吓到了，你知道的，上次……」哈维欲言又止，那段记忆又从四处涌来，我赶忙制止他，只是低声道：「不、不要提了，谢谢你，真的谢谢你们。」

「没时间了，我们现在就要介入。」戈登给了我安抚的眼神，再走上前去，朝天开枪示警，会场顿时安静下来，而杰罗姆瞧见他，就高声欢迎道：「戈登警探！你正好赶上压轴！」

接下来又是大混乱，信徒和警察之间的斗殴，仍然无法停止杰罗姆迅速点燃炮火的举动，我冲上去想要救韦恩，解开他的手铐，他也竭尽全力地营救自身。在爆炸开来那一刻，我被轰得震耳欲聋，预想中的噬痛却没有到来，再睁开眼时，韦恩已经不见了。

他去哪了？我也发现杰罗姆都消失了。俩人不知到了哪处。

事态至此，我也只能帮一帮GCPD，去做那些很熟练的工作。

只是我在挥拳打人的时候，惊奇地发现自己已无什么感觉，我不再是警察了。我心里清楚。

这些扰攘了一段时间，信徒也抓捕得七七八八了，我就想要尽早录好口供，找仍在谋生的计程车回家去，我已太累了，但是韦恩再次出现。他小跑着，扑进了管家的怀里。

我对这种温馨场面感到欣慰，但过了几秒，杰罗姆就出现了，他掩着他的脸一一似乎快要掉下来了，他摇摇晃晃、东歪西倒地走着，手里拎着一把锐利的刀，不好！他又要尝试杀死韦恩了！

比我更快反应的是戈登，他边高呼道：「小心身后！」边急匆匆地跑到杰罗姆的身前，挥拳打了他，眼见脸都被打得掉了一半，我心如刀割，呼吸都停滞了。这时候戈登又补了一下，他整张脸就都打了下来，暴露出鲜血淋漓的内里。

杰罗姆慢慢倒了下去，但依然在呼吸，在嘲笑，笑容显得尤为可怖。

我整个晚上都没有哭过，唯独此时，竟泣数行下，跪在他的身旁，为他感到万分痛楚。他喘着气，话语混杂指摘和称赞，却伸手抚摸我的泪水：「你还是最在乎我，冷血的小怪物……」

这个晚上，我已经不在意其他人。我陪着他，直到他上了救护车。

杰罗姆对我说：「娃娃，等我回来！」

虽则他仍躺在担架床之上，但是没有人把他的话当假，所以就算有警察陪同，急救员也打了个寒噤。他们赶紧关上了门，仿佛我是洪水猛兽之流。

  


生活又恢复平静了，每天就是起床喝牛奶和早餐，上班捧着花消磨大半个下午。老板和我之间相处也很融洽，这间花店，只是他富裕生涯里的兴趣而已，并没有赚钱的打算。只要没有利益的盘算，人们之间就会变得简单许多。

我觉得自己也逐渐康复，从杰罗姆的阴影之中走出来，有时候在家也不会再回避那柄录影带，只是坐在沙发上看自己喜欢的电影，或者翻翻想看的书籍。

但我仍旧会去复诊，这是我对医生的承诺。

复诊那天，下起了滂沱大雨，淅淅沥沥的，基本上从前夜就没有间断，我也准备好了伞，乘坐公交车前往诊所，但天气委实过于糟糕，当我下车的时候，连伞都无法抵挡雨撇过来的趋势。

好不容易才抵受住，到达诊所，我跟护士确认了预约，便到门外敲了敲。

「进来吧。」他说。

于是我推门而入，外面风雨如晦，室内也早早就开了灯，这里并不采用宽敞明亮的灯光，反倒选用了柔和的橙黄。而这里的落地玻璃外有着风铃，现在吹得清脆作响，很有些生活气息。我曾问过医生，他说想要让每个人都感到舒服。

「嘿，医生，我今天带了礼物，谢谢……」

我跟他说话，背对着我的椅子转了过来，坐在上面的人却不是医生，而是我熟悉的人一一我熟悉的他，到底怎么回事？他的脸缝回去了，但依然有着痕迹，嘴角止不住往上，他的双眼凝视着我，手里是枪。

可惜我没有带枪，我每次对上他也都是彻底的失败，但我立刻就知道医生凶多吉少了，因此质问他：「……怎么会是你？医生呢？他在哪里？」

杰罗姆霍地站起身来，他用枪管指着我，皱着眉，似对我十分不满，「我来找你了，你却关心别的男人在哪里吗？多么令人失望，我的可爱娃娃去哪里了？」

我想冲口而出的是道歉，但随即制止自己。我又不是笨蛋，自从他复活之后，就爱用「娃娃」这种能亵玩的物件来称呼我，但我可不能那样，心安理得地做这个人的「娃娃」。

「好了，时间不多，没有什么空闲去提那个庸医。」杰罗姆见我不敢动弹，就把枪放下来，又变脸了，他笑道：「来做爱吧，甜心，我很想你呢。」

「……什么？」我怀疑自己听错了，他是在邀请做爱吗？在这种情况下？

然而，他神情自然地回应，仿佛这是再寻常不过的事，「是的，亲爱的，来上床吧，我做完这个缝脸小手术后可是闷了很久呢。」所以他应该是在医院做完手术之后在休养，可是他又是怎么逃出来的？有什么他不能计划的事吗？

我思及那次在夜店经历，忽然怒从心起，又有些莫名的怨气，对他抗议道：「拜托！我不是你的什么玩偶，不是你可以呼之则来、挥之则去的对象。要是你只是想玩，抱歉你找错人了。」

「不。」他注视着我，眼神在我的唇间游离，「你错了，娃娃。别把自己放在错误的位置上。」

我内心深处认为自己对他一文不值，并且从来没有怀疑过这件事。毕竟，我没有任何值得他善待的因素，我又不是他的识于微时的朋友，也不是他监狱里作恶的同伙，需要特别照顾。以前的我，是哥谭的警察，所以他在玩乐之余，顺道折磨我。现在的我，对他来说已经没有任何关联了吧，那为什么要说我是将自己「放在错误的位置上」？

但我害怕在这件事上深究下去，而且还有更重要的问题需要解决一一医生去哪里了？我不能让他因为自己的缘故受到袭击，甚至死亡。我辜负的人已经够多了。

于是我别过头，躲开他的亲吻，只是问：「医生在哪里？」

「好吧、好吧、好吧。」杰罗姆连声应道，捎着怒气，伸手捏住我的脸颊，强迫我去看他，「我们先解决掉这个庸医，我倒是想知道他到底操了你多少次？嗯？你乐在其中吗？」

「你到底在说什么？医生一直以来都在帮我，你不要侮辱他。」我下意识去维护心理医生，他只不过是对我有好感而已，为什么就要被他这样诬蔑？

杰罗姆放开我，好像我说了什么有趣的话，他在桌上打开了蓝色笔记本，翻到某一页，开始朗读起来，「**今天小姐又来了，我喜欢她每一个微小的动作，她总爱会对我露出信赖的微笑。但她又说起那些关于杰罗姆的梦，其实我只想去干她的嘴……我的下面涨得发疼，幸好她没有看见。**」

「这、这是什么？」我结结巴巴地问，勉强为他辩护道：「医生的日记吗？你不能侵犯他的私隐！」

「不……娃娃，我没有侵犯他的私隐。」杰罗姆对我摇头，向我说出真相：「这是他写给我其中一个信徒的监视记录，只不过他太诚实而已，你知道吗？你该不会以为，我死了，你就能摆脱我了吧？」

这和他在梦中跟我说的差不多，我完全消化不过来，但眼圈又发红了，「你是什么意思？医生为什么要给你写监视记录？」

「迟钝的你……甜心。」杰罗姆捧着我的后脑，极其接近地面对我，带着嘲讽的口吻：「好吧，我的确没有安排这些事。那时候我还被希欧·盖勒文那个狗娘养的在我脖子上插了一刀呢，但是谁会轻易放弃你？显然，我的信徒也注意到这一点，于是他们派了成员来监视你一一你该不会以为他们里面只有无业游民吧？」

「谁会有心去帮助你呢？」他还是知道说什么能够最好地伤害我，「即使那个医生……对，就算他不是我的信徒，他也只不过因为钱所以才帮你而已。」

「闭嘴、闭嘴！」我用双手掩住耳朵，但尝试过的人都知道，即使这样也能收到外界的声音，果不其然，我听见他说：「我不一样，娃娃，我和他们所有人都不一样。即使你保持着愚蠢的天真，我不会因为你做错了事就将你抛开，我仍然需要你。」

「不，你不需要我，没有人需要我。」我低声抽泣道。

他吻了我。从额头到鼻梁，再到嘴唇和下巴，从此处到那处，我不需要反抗，他不需要进攻，这只是自然发生的事。

杰罗姆将我放到办公桌上，他把我的外套扔到别处，接吻的感觉就如梦中，他那狂放又谨慎的吻， 严谨地探索我的身体。我也禁不住去抚摸他温热的躯体，跳动的心脏。他是活着的，他是真的活着。

「我们会下地狱的。」我抑制不住自己的哭声。

「娃娃，这个世界里没有地狱，甚至没有报应，你我都知道，那只是人们用来恐吓绵羊的。」他安抚着我，吻掉我的眼泪，吊带裙也被轻易地拉下来，「我曾死去，那只是一片寂静的黑，宛如睡过整个冬天。」

这时候我身上的衣料已经被褪得差不多了，他这次没有用剪刀，只是一件件地解开，他幅度极大地揉弄着我的双乳，指缝间凸出的是被蹂躏的乳肉，不知是室内冷气的缘故，还是被玩弄的快感，我仰着头呼气，双腿并拢着，想象着他会如何操我。

「上次在警局里你也高潮了，承认吧，你就喜欢这样。」

他见我任由摆弄的姿态，不由得笑了，又是些张口就来的羞辱，我红着脸说：「我才没有。」警局的回忆对我来说是惨痛的，但对他来说只是平常的经历，而他正感染着我，改变我的看法，包括对世界的观点。他耸耸肩，敷衍地应着：「那我们很快就知道。」

他解开自己的裤链，而我跪在地上，顺从地触碰他的器物，试图伸出舌去舔弄他的前端，可是这实在硬得过分，比我模糊的记忆中还大了一圈，我有些害怕，不敢含住。

杰罗姆显然有些不耐烦，不能忍受我还在磨磨蹭蹭，就伸手轻捏住我的鼻，我闷哼后，他又放松了力道，但仍旧是不能呼吸的，便如他所愿地张开了嘴，任他将自己的阳物捅进去。

我意识到这样只会令自己更加兴奋后，便沉默不语，用湿润的口腔包裹着他的性器，他看起来异常享受，没过多久就把手指插进我的发丝里，腰间来来回回地晃动，让我为他的情欲服务。

「……啊、呀……嗯……」

我想要跟上他的节奏，但我伸直身子时，不小心踢到了桌子，不对，那不是我的声音，桌子下有动静。

我想要问他是什么，便尽力地抬起眼皮去看，但杰罗姆的神情开始烦躁起来，他又快速地推了我的头几下，发泄欲望，最终把白浊射进我的口腔。

我狼狈地问他：「桌子下有人！那是谁？」

「好吧，娃娃。」杰罗姆干脆利落地从桌子上拉了一个人出来，他正被五花大绑，动弹不得，但是一双眼直直盯着我，蕴含着愤怒和绝望，「那是你亲爱的医生呢，我原本打算做完之后再告诉你……现在搞砸了，真没情趣。」

「你为什么把他锁在这里？」我一想到刚才的对话都被听见，就觉得不能接受。

杰罗姆寸步不让，反而将枪管放在他的太阳穴，又装作开了枪地移开，「但我有新主意，我不仅要让他听，还要他亲自看着。」

医生立刻摇头，好像对我说，快拒绝他吧，我知道你可以的。

可我没有。

治疗效果都烟消云散了，他让我直面回忆了那么多次的创伤回忆，矫正了无数次对人生、事业乃至世界的看法，他让我觉得有了丝丝希望，但都是谎言编织而成的网，他只是想和我上床，甚至帮邪教来监视我。他不需要我，除了杰罗姆，谁还会需要我呢？

乐观的朋友会对我说：一个人本不需要靠别人而活着的，但那种人拥有着完整的灵魂，而我已经不是这样的人了。

「所以……你没有反对。」他笑得很愉快，亲吻我的额头，给他最虔诚的信徒：「我的娃娃，你都不知道自己那晚，看着戈登警探的眼神有多恐怖吧。」

我有吗？没有吧。我自己都不知道。

接下来就是顺理成章的性交，我主动地缠上他的腰，勾引着他给我热吻，他也乐意回应我，把我的双腿架在他的肩膀上，他就这样掌握着全面的控制权，热切地操着我，精液和体液溅到桌子上的文件，倒翻了水杯，但我只是觉得快感交织，兴奋地呼唤他的名字。

你们在他眼前，如蛇交尾，那就好像，人类第一次从伊甸园摘下了甘美的禁果，就这样堕落了。

  


杰罗姆说得没错，他自愿回去了，警察赶到的时候，他几乎是立刻就束手就擒。

戈登看我的目光再也不一样了，其他人也都一样，他们从疑惑成了确信，他们对我与罪犯的纠缠深恶痛绝，也不排除我与他的合伙嫌疑，而录口供的时候，他们只是语气冷漠地让我回去。有个新入职的警员还故意撞过我的肩膀，然后大声宣布他要去做的工作。

但我已经不在乎了，我对所有人都露出笑容，对他们微笑。

「你和我一样，是怪胎，亲爱的。」他说。

我终于学会了一点：永远别在乎别人的想法。我开始积极生活，将瓶里的水倒掉，换上了新的郁金香，找了份新的工作。

「我要让你身上刻上我的名字，可惜现在没有刀……」

那天，杰罗姆在前后进出的同时，用手指在我的肩膀上比划，作出想要实践的模样，我对他话中的认真感到战栗。

「别害怕，娃娃。」他又柔和地抚摸我的脸，将我抱了起来，按在他的怀里，将性器深埋，「我想警察快要来了，所以抓紧时间好吗？我跟你说，你会……成为我的眼，成为我的耳，成为我的心，尽管你想要逃避，你会看到这世界的两端，你会见证这座城市的混乱，你每一处都属于我，都快要成为我。」

「你……想我成为你的眼目吗？就像某种线人。」我抬头询问，而他却笑了出来，用手指点在我唇上，制止了这些话，「眼目？不，我才不是那么肤浅的人。我要对你做的事情，比这些都伟大得多。」

我在那时并不懂。

但我现在明白了，要成为他的同伴、敌人、朋友都太容易了，唯独是成为玩偶异常困难的事，并不是他过来玩弄我，我用自己的意志抵抗他就行了。如今，他的部分流淌在我的血液里，呼吸都会带着他，他就活在我的思想里，与他的灵魂共振，这比起任何实质的破坏都更为恐怖，比起任何肉体的交欢更为深刻。

我永远都只剩下一半了，但这有什么所谓呢？

不正常又有什么所谓？

完

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 真的好难写啊，这篇写了好多天……  
根据我男性向方面的恶趣味，我终于把女主角玩坏了……（不是）  
你需要的不是「修补」，而是「需要」本身。  
虽然上一篇文刻意将事情写得很负面，但是要留意那是主角的视角，第一人称视角是有局限性的。其实在杰罗姆心目中，你并不是那么一文不值，而这早就在《调剂品》里暗示过了。  
当然，这有部分也是因为你爱得非常纯粹，病人往往追求的是不含任何退让和条件的爱，尤其是杰罗姆这种从小就被亲人虐待的角色，从得到爱再骤然失去，对爱的要求理所当然更高了（个人理解）。  
此外我对心理治疗是真的一窍不通，我只是搜资料看的外行而已……你的病是创伤后遗症，而治疗方法主要参考精神健康小册子……真的简洁又有用（竖起大拇指）  
希望这算是一个完满的句号，有什么意见请评论告知。


End file.
